1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCD”s), which are one of the most widely-used types of flat panel display, typically include two substrates, in which field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed provided, and a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates. LCDs apply an electric field to the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes to change the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and control the polarization of light incident thereupon, thereby displaying an image.
The development of vertical alignment (“VA”)-mode LCDs, among other LCS, is underway, and the VA-mode LCDs are a type of LCD in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a way such that major axes thereof are arranged to be perpendicular to a substrate when an electric field is not applied.